Friends Season Nine
by Harry Bing
Summary: Another episode to continue the season is now up The one with the changing New year. This episode is longing than the rest.Again anything that happens after Rachel and Ross get a nanny does not corrospond with these stories.More episodes coming your way.
1. The one where central perk closes

Friends   
The one where Cetral Perk closes  
  
  
Intoduction:This is me first Friends fic so be careful on the flames.This takes place after Rachel gives birth,Joey propeses,Chanler moves to Tulsa and Rachel and Ross get a nanny.  
  
(Setting: Central perk. The gang sitting around the coffee table.)  
  
Chanler:Hey did any of you guys catch that Spiderman movie.  
Phoebe:EwEwEw I did. Tobey Mcguiver is hot.  
Monica:Phoebe its Tobey Mcguire.  
Phoebe:Uh huh sure it is.  
Ross:Anyway I got my Christmas bonus yesterday.  
Phoebe:Oh ya how much?  
Ross:Well lets just say...  
Phoebe:Uh huh uh huh thats nice.  
Rachel;You know what the other day Emma said Mommy.  
Phoebe:Ew Has she said My name yet.  
Rachel:A 2 month old baby usaul finds it hard to say gougu let alone Phoebe.  
(Gunther comes over)  
Gunther:Ah guys since you come here so much I should let you Know the bad news.  
Monica:What is it Gunther.  
Gunther:Central Perk is closing.  
Ross:What.  
Rachel:Why.  
Gunther:Bloomingdales is buying this building for an outlet store.  
Ross:Wow.  
(Gunther leaves)  
  
(Setting:Later in the day at Monica's apartment everybody is at the table.)  
  
Ross:I still can't believe cetral perk is closing.  
Rachel:I know.  
Phoebe:Central Perk is closing?   
Monica:Phoebe you were there  
Joey:Yeah Pheebs.  
Phoebe:Oh I thought Gunther said there going to star to sell clothing.  
Monica:Phoebe remember what we said about thinking about things first.  
Phoebe:Well there not always time to think.  
Chanler:I got a joke.  
Phoebe:Oh Whoppe.  
Chanler:Oh alright I won"t tel it then.  
Phoebe: I'm going over Mike's now.  
Chanler:And I better head to the airport now.  
  
(Setting:The next day Joey and Ross are passing by Cental Perk.)  
  
Joey:Look they got the closing sign up already.  
Ross:Yah.I mean remember all the fun we had together there.  
(Flashbacks.  
1.Rachel comes running into Cental perk wearing a wedding dress.  
Chanler:And I just won a million dollars.  
2.Rachel comes over with coffee  
Rachel:Anyone want Coffee  
Chanler:Did you make it or are you just serving it.  
Rachel:Just Serving it.  
Phoebe:Sure  
Joey:I'll have some.  
3.Everyone is at Central Perk except Rachel.Rachel enters.  
Rachel:Gues what.  
Monica:what.  
Rachel:Barry and Mindy are getting a divorce.  
Joey:(looking at Ross,)Again Ross.  
Rachel:No Barry and Mindy.  
Joey:Oh sorry.Everytime I hear divorce I immmeditly go to Ross.)  
(Back to the present with Joey and Ross).  
Joey:Yeah great times.  
(At Rachel's and Ross's apartment. Phoebe is looking at a magazine and Rachel is playing with Emma.)  
Rachel:Your so cute. Yes you are yes you are.  
Phoebe:Thank you but I Know.  
Rachel:Not you Emma.  
Phoebe:Oh well I'm still cute.  
(Setting: 3 days later at Central perk everyone is enjoying there last coffe there.)  
Chanler:You guys wanna hear a Joke.  
Monica:No.  
Ross:no  
Rachel:No  
Joey:Damn it no.  
Chanler:Shss just asking.  
  
End. 


	2. The one with the dustbuster christmas

Friends  
The one with the dust buster christmas.  
  
Introduction:After The one where Central Perk closes.  
  
(Setting:Christmas eve at Monica's apartment.Joey, Chanler and Ross are watching a hockey game,Monica is cooking and Rachel and Phoebe are at the table..)  
Chanler:Yeah score.  
Joey:Woo woo woo!  
Ross:Oh ya.  
(THe apartment buzzer starts buzzing.Phoebe presses the button.)  
Phoebe:YES.  
Mike its me.  
Phoebe:Oh come on up.  
(Phoebe leaves the door opened a tinny bit for mike.)  
CHanler:(Claps hands together.) Intermission time.)  
Joey:And the rangers are leading by 2.  
Mike:Hey guys.  
Phoebe: Oh hey.  
Joey:Ok.Mike is here now. Can we eat.  
Monica:Sure.  
(Everyone goes to table.)  
(Few minutes later.)  
  
Joey:(Mouthfull.)Twis i goog moonica.  
Chanler:(Sarcastically.)I knew you were billingual.  
Joey:Bilin what.  
Chanler:Billingual. Means you can speak more than one language.  
Joey:Oh. That billingual.  
Chanler:How many are there in your world?  
  
(An our later.)  
  
Joey:Okay present time.  
Phoebe:(childish) Presents!  
Rachel:Oh let me go wake emma first.  
(Rachel goes into Monica's room and comes out with Emma in her arms.)  
Chanler: Oh open the presents from me first.  
Mike:Okay.  
Phoebe:Thanks for this gameboy advance.  
Joey:He got me one too.  
Chanler:And for both of you to share is alink cable.  
Phoebe:Yeah now we can play together.  
Monica:Hey I got a Dustbuster 2003.  
Rachel:(Sacasitcally) Oh look she gets the best christmas gift of all.  
Monica: I love it. You'll be getting a special treat tonight , Chanler Bing.  
Ross:Too much information!  
  
End.  
  
Please Review and if you have any ideas for and episode tell me please. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the story. 


	3. The one with the changing nEw year

Friends  
The one with the changing new year  
  
Intoduction: Read The one with the dustbuster christmas.  
  
(Setting:Monica's apartment. Phoebe and Monica are on the couch.)  
  
Monica:Lets see whats on Tv.  
Phoebe:Sure.I guess.  
Monica:Its the simpsons.  
Phoebe:I love the simpsons there so funny.  
Monica:You have a weird taste of TV shows.  
  
Writers notes: I love the simpsons it just you know Monica is definatly the type to like it. Any way keep reading.  
  
Phoebe:Uh huh that's nice.  
Monica:(Sarcastically.)Hey I think this is the episode where Homer"s and idiot.  
Phoebe:Well in that case I already saw it.  
(Phoebe turns off the TV.)  
Monica:Phoebe I thought you like that show.  
Phoebe:When did I say this.  
Monica: A minute ago.  
Phoebe:Really I think you need to see a psychatrist.  
Monica:What. Are that stupid.  
Phoebe:I can give you a number to one of the best in New york cause you really need help.  
Monica:Where would you get a pyschotrist's number to?  
Phoebe:What Phychatrist number.  
Monica:The one you just gave me.  
Phoebe:Whatever.  
  
(Setting:Joey's apartment.Joey and Ross are on the couch.Joey is playing Gameboy Advance.)  
  
Ross:(Whiny) Come on its my turn. You've been playing over a hour now,  
Joey:Hold on I just got to defeat Voldemort...Aw man he beat me..Why don't you go borrow Phoebe's.  
Ross:Alright.  
  
(Setting:Back at Monica's apartment.)  
(Ross enters.)  
Ross:Pheebs.  
Phoebe:Yeah stupid Monica"s brother.  
Monica:I'm not the one your the one who's stupid.  
Ross: Anyway can I borrow your gameboy.  
Phoebe:Do you think I carry around it everywhere.  
Ross:Yeah.  
Phoebe:Well I don't.  
Ross:Do you have it now?  
Phoebe:No I lent it to Mike.  
Ross:(Whiny.) Aw man.  
(Ross leaves Monica's apartmet.)  
Monica:Speaking of Mike how are you and him lately.  
Phoebe:Wel its just I love him and I've never loved anyone like this before.But the problem is he kinda still loves his exwife and I'm afraid if she wanted him back he would go back to her.  
MOnica:You really think so.  
Phoebe:Think about what?  
Monica:About Mike.  
Phoebe:Oh I love him so much.  
Monica:Phoebe!  
Phoebe:Yeah.  
  
(Setting Rachel's and Ross' apartment.Rachel is sitting on the couch and Emma is on the floor playing with Lego blocks.)  
  
Rachel:Come on you can crawl to me.  
(Emma starts to crawl.)  
Rachel:Come on you can do it!  
(Emma crawls to Rachel with a bit of struggle. Rachel leans down and picks her up.)  
Rachel:In a few days it wil be your first New years. Yes it will. Oh yes it will.  
Emma:Mommy.   
  
(Setting:The next day at Monica's apartment. Monica is on the phone with her mother.)  
  
Monica:No mon I'm not lonely.(Mother speaks.) No mom I'm pretty sure Chanler is not cheating on me.(Mother speaks.) No I'm not cheating on him.(Mother speaks.) But you Know that was Ross who got high.(Beep Beep.)Mom I'll cal you back I got a beep.(Changes the call.) Hello.  
Chanler:Hey beautiful.  
Monica:Hi Chanler.Hows Tulsa  
Chanler:Boring as usaul.  
Monica:Thats nice how's work.  
Chanler:Fine.How are you and the gang?  
Monica:I'm Fine. But Phoebe thinks if Mike's exwife wanted Mike back Mike would go.  
Chanler:Really. So how's my beautiful niece Emma doing?  
Monica:She seems good.Rachel called yesterday to say Emma crawled yesterday.  
Chanler:That's nice. Guess what.  
Monica:What  
Chanler:I'm moving back.  
Monica:What! Why?  
Chanler:(Sarcastically) Don't get so enthusiastic.  
Monica:No thatas not it. It's just who's taking over.  
Chanler:Some guy with no life who only wants half pay.  
Monica:Thats good. When are you moving.  
Chanler:In 2 days.  
Monica: Thats new years eve.  
  
(Setting:The next day at Joey's apartment. Joey is playing Gameboy.)  
  
Joey:Come on die Robotnik. Die!!!  
  
(Theres a knock on the door.)  
Joey:Come in.  
(Phoebe enters.)  
Phoebe:Hey.  
Joey:Oh hey Pheebs.  
Phoebe:Can I ask a question?  
Joey:You just did.  
Phoebe:WEll can I ask another one?  
Joey:You just did agian.  
Phoebe:Alright can I ask 2 questions.  
Joey:Sure. Whats the second one.  
Phoebe:In Super Mario World how do you defeat the third boss.  
Joey:When he runs up the wall let the boss go to the end of the ceiling and when it drops to the ground jump on the boss. Do that 2 more times after that.  
Phoebe:So are you going to tell me or what.  
Joey:I just did.  
Phoebe: No you didn't and are you going to help me or what?  
Joey:But I just did.  
Phoebe:Fine I'll just buy the players guide.  
Joey: You know what I do I just pick up the copy of whatever players guide I need and go into the bathroom and sit on the toilet and read the part I need help with and then get out and put it back on the stand.  
Phoebe: What did you say.  
Joey: Never mind.  
  
(Setting:Monica's apartment. Monica is on the phone sitting on the couch.  
  
Monica:Yep Chandler is moving back on new years eve. You guys are still coming over right.  
Rachel:Yep were still coming over. I'll tell Ross Chandler is moving back. Bye.  
(Rachel hangs up. Monica starts to dial Joey's number.)  
  
Joey:Hello. Joey Tribbiani at your service.  
Monica:Are you hitting on me.  
Joey:Oh sorry Monica I Didn't know it was you.  
Monica:Who did you think it was?  
Joey:Britney Spears!  
Monica:Why would Britney Spears call your house.  
Joey:I'm an actor.Duh.  
Monica:Anyway guess what.  
Joey:What.  
Monica:Chandler is moving back!  
Joey:Whens he moving back.  
Monica:New years eve.  
Joey:Thats tomorrow.  
Monica:I know.  
  
(Setting: The next night of New years eve at Monica's apartment. Phoebe and Joey are playing Gameboy Advance linked together. Monica and Ross are playing checkers at the table. Rachel is feeding Emma bottled milk in the armchair.)  
  
Monica:Your Move.  
Ross:Ah I can jump one of yours.  
(Ross uses one of his black to jump over one of Monica's Red.)  
Joey:NoNoNo. Phoebe your good at this game.  
Phoebe:Thank you but I Know.  
Joey:Phoebe didn't Chandler get us the best Christmas presents ever.  
Phoebe:I'd say. Right now I love this thing more than Mike.  
Rachel:Agian why isn't mike coming over tonight on New years eve.  
Phoebe:cause he's spending New years with his parents.  
Monica:(Looking at the clock.) Its 8:00 Chandler should be here now.  
Emma:Channy.  
Rachel:Ahh how cute she trying to say Chandler.  
Joey:Scary isn't it.  
  
(Chandler enters the apartment with all his suitcases.)  
  
Chandler:I'm home and will stay home unless anyone else gets pregnaut and makes me tired.  
Rachel:Don't blame me blame BOBO the sperm guy over there.  
Ross:Hey you wanted it.  
Rachel:Oh your so full of it.  
Joey:Phoebe you bet me agian.  
Chandler:Seems like they like the gift I gave them for Christmas.  
Ross:Are they ever. Thats been there life since they got it.  
Chandler:Sounds like the time me and Joey wouldn't get out of those lazy boys and got addited to that TV.  
Monica:This year has been great. It really has.  
  
(Setting:3 hours. 59minutes later.  
  
Monica:Its almost time.  
Everyone:5...4..3 ..2 ..1 Happy NEW year.  
Emma:Happy.  
  
(Ross Kisses Rachel. Monica and Chandler kiss. Phoebe and Joey just keep playing Gameboy.)  
  
End. 


End file.
